ABSTRACT, Cancer Bioinformatics Core (CBC) The Cancer Bioinformatics Core (CBC) at Indiana University Melvin and Simon Cancer Center (IUSCC) was established during the last funding cycle. The IUSCC Executive Committee and Leadership Council identified the need for increased and robust bioinformatics services for IUSCC members. The Core operates and focuses on supporting the increasing needs from IUSCC members for bioinformatics analyses, including Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) and diverse `omics' data. Responsive to IUSCC investigators' special requests the Core performs in-depth data mining and comprehensive analyses on public domain data [e.g. datasets from The Cancer Genome Atlas (TCGA)]. The CBC service includes but is not limited to RNA-seq, ChIP-seq, whole genome bisulfite sequencing, whole exome/genome sequencing, ATAC-seq (assay for transposase-accessible chromatin), proteome and other analyses. The Core has been working intimately with other shared facilities in the IUSCC, e.g. Genomics Core, Proteomics Core, and Biostatistics and Data Management, to successfully offer in-depth, collaborative level, and comprehensive bioinformatics services for IUSCC members on experimental designs, data collection, processing, and analyses. The CBC is dedicated to providing the highest quality service to IUSCC research community. The goal of the CBC is to integrate all available data achieved by advanced technologies to accelerate cancer discovery, drug discovery, precision medicine and bioinformatics training. The Core incorporates expertise from bioinformatics, molecular genetics and genomics to enhance research capability serving as the foundation for data generation and analyses to support cancer research projects in the IUSCC. Under the senior leadership of the IUSCC, the Core developed robust strategic plan to advance each Research Program with strong and specific bioinformatics support.